The Letter
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: After her wedding to James, Lily Potter recieves a letter from the person that broke her heart, Bellatrix Lestrange 'nee Black. One-Shot, Implied FemSlash. Can actually be fit into cannon. Lily/James, Past Lily/Bellatrix. T to be safe


**I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

0000000000000000000000000

Lilly Potter couldn't fall asleep.

With a quiet sigh, she disentangled herself from the man she had married earlier today. Looking out the window at the rising sun, she amended that statement to yesterday.

Pulling on a silk bathrobe, she walked from the room to go out to the hotel balcony.

She knew why she couldn't sleep, it was the same reason it took so long for her to accept James proposal.

He wasn't the one she loved with all her heart. So, that title was held by a certain dark-haired Slytherin.

Bellatrix Black, now Lestrange.

She didn't understand what happened between her and Bellatrix. The two had been involved in a relationship since their fourth year, and up until the end of their sixth, they had been planing a life together. Hell, they were trying to figure out how to have a child of their own.

But when she returned for her seventh year at Hogwarts, she found that her love had married over the summer, and now treated her as though she was scum on the bottom of her boots. Rumors flew that she had become a Deatheater. And it had broken her heart.

It was then that James had begun to redeem himself in her eyes for all of his cruel pranks over the past few years. He had helped comfort her. And when they returned from winter break, she agreed to date him. That of course led to yesterdays events.

She was pulled from her musings by an owl hooting.

Turning, she found an eagle-owl, carrying a letter and a small vial, the letter was addressed to her, in a very familiar handwriting.

Taking the letter and vial from the owl, she opened it and began to read.

_My Dearest Love,_

_I am so sorry, I failed you. This letter should arrive the day after you marry, if you ever do. There are things that you need to know, things I wish didn't need to be said._

_As I pen this letter, it is the eve of my Marriage to that slime Rudolphus Lestarnge, it is also my last day of freedom._

_But I suppose I better explain. It seems that my 'dear sister' Narcissa has found out about our relationship, and informed my parents. To say that they have taken the fact that I am in love with a woman, let alone a 'Mudblood" (their words, not mine) harshly is an understatement. Tomorrow I am will be forced to go through a ritual that will bind my will to the Dark Lord's to act as he wishes, for the rest of my life. Not even his death will break the ritual, though I wish it would. And afterward I will marry Rudolphus, to secure the Lestrange family's allegiance to 'my new master.'_

_Hopefully you will never see this letter, as I am going to try and escape, once more, before tomorrow, but I fear I will fail. And if I do, I want you to know, I love you. With all of my heart, I love you, and I pray that one day you will find happiness. Live your life, for both of us._

_I do have on request however. I have found a way that will enable you to carry my child, the potion I have had the goblins send with this letter. I never suggested it before for a simple reason, brewing it took away my own ability to have children, but I send it to you now, because I will not have my blood tainted with the filth of my soon to be husband, no child of mine will be raised to believe in blood purity. The potion also requires a man. _

_You must drink the potion and then sleep with a man (the reason this letter was to be sent out if you were married and not before) within five hours. It will guarantee that you become pregnant, and the child be of you, your husbands, and my blood. Please, carry on my line in your child, it was something we planned on anyway._

_I wish so much that you never see this letter, that I could stand beside you once more, to kiss you once more. And if you are reading this, know that though my body is breathing and my heart is beating, that thing that now inhabits my body is not me. Kill it if you can, because that is now the only way to free me._

_I'm sorry we couldn't get our fairytale ending, and know that I will love you for eternity._

_Your love,_

_Bellatrix Elladora Evans 'nee Black_

_(I had to write it just once)_

Tears fell from Lily's cheeks onto the parchment.

After a few moments she looked at the vial. Opening it, she drank it all down, and a slight shiver ran through her body. Smiling at the rising sun, Lily turned to go back into the bedroom, she had a husband to wake up.

Nine months later, Harry James Potter was born.

0000000000

**Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile).**


End file.
